


we were robbed

by Love_Forever_a_Fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reunion, during 4x09, how i thought it would be, we were robbed in 4x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Forever_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Love_Forever_a_Fangirl
Summary: how i think the Bellarke reunion in 4x09 should have been





	we were robbed

**Author's Note:**

> so i was feeling robbed after watching 4x09 DNR so i wrote the Bellarke reunion i thought was going to happen.  
> i hope you enjoy

Clarke is leaving the temple, heading back to the tower when she hears the Arkers approaching. Stopping dead in her tracks, she immediately begins to search for him. Finally, she sees him a few steps behind Kane helping a little girl get up after she had tripped.

A huge smile spreads across Clarke’s face when she sees him, “Bellamy,” she breathes in a soft sigh of relief.

Bellamy turns in her direction almost as if he had heard her and a smile breaks out on his face. 

Leaving the girl to her mother, Bellamy begins to make his way through the crowd toward Clarke. When he reaches her they just stare at each other for a moment as people walk around them completely oblivious to the pairs presence. 

Bellamy is the first to speak, “so, is this where you say I told you so?” Clarke lets out a bark of laughter at the mention of their last meeting, shaking her head she looks away from him grinning like an idiot, just happy to see him.

When she turns back to look at his face the grin he had upon first seeing her is gone, instead he seems to be studying her now. “What?” she asks, confused by the look he is giving her. A small smirk creeps onto his face, “nothing… its just… it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you really laugh.” 

Embarrassed, Clarke ducks her head and looks away from him. Bellamy reaches out a hand to cup her cheek, pulling her gaze back to his face as he takes a step closer to her, so close she can feel his breath on her face as he whispers, “it suits you”. 

They stand there staring into each others eyes for a moment, something passing between them. Both are unsure what it is exactly that they are feeling in this moment. Before they can identify the feeling Kane calls out to them. Causing them to break eye contact and step away from one another, both looking over to Kane who stands by the doors to the tower with Abby. 

Abby has a knowing look on her face as she studies the two, causing Clarke to blush and Bellamy to look down at his feet in embarrassment.   
Bellamy clears his throat, “I guess the world needs us again” Clarke glances at him, smiling softly “Together?” she asks. “together” he replies.   
With that they head off into the tower to tackle the next problem this world has thrown at them. The first step is surviving; they can deal with whatever is going on between them later.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments! i would love to know! also tell me what you thought could/should have happened and maybe a will write some more :) thanks for reading :)


End file.
